Conejo Blanco
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Sigue al conejo blanco . Las instrucciones que la han perseguido toda la vida, una serie de casualidades casi imposibles. Desde niña, hasta el Departamento de misterios, pasando por Hogwarts. Siempre esas dos palabras: Conejo Blanco.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling (personajes, hechizos, lugares, etcétera). Las teorías locas son mías y la frase del principio, marcada en itálicas es de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, de Lewis Carroll.

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Comienzos célebres" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Conejo Blanco**

 _"Bueno, aquí estamos todos locos y es una buena excusa para irse al infierno en una tetera, pero no para olvidar lo que has visto."_

 _El sombrerero loco, Alice Madness Returns_

* * *

1982, en verano

Gemma _empezaba a estar harta de seguir tanto rato sentada en la orilla, junto a su hermana, sin hacer nada: una o dos veces se había asomado al libro que su hermana estaba leyendo, pero no tenía ilustraciones ni diálogos, «¿y de qué sirve un libro —pensó_ Gemma _— si no tiene ilustraciones ni diálogos?»_

Habían salido con la excusa de que Lindsay quería leer un rato en el jardín, bajo el árbol grande de frutos, pero empezaba a aburrirse. Lindsay hablaba de hechizos, contra hechizos, embrujos y pociones. A Gemma aún le faltaba tiempo para ir a Hogwarts, pero no podía evitar pensar que todo aquello era terriblemente aburrido.

Cerró los ojos un momento, pero la chillona voz de su hermana le impidió dormirse y finalmente, desesperada, volvió a asomarse al libro para ver si faltaba mucho antes de que pudieran volver a casa a la hora del té. Le sorprendió encontrarse una nota escrita a mano en uno de los márgenes y aunque no podía entender muy bien la letra, puso su dedo sobre ella, interrumpiendo a su hermana.

―¿Qué dice allí?

Lindsay frunció el ceño.

―Es sólo una tonta nota ―respondió―. «Sigue al conejo blanco» ―leyó, volteando un poco el libro―. Ya venía cuando lo compré y nadie ha podido quitársela.

Gemma sonrió y repitió las palabras para sí.

«Sigue al conejo blanco».

* * *

1987, en verano

―¡Gemma, quédate quieta, aquí! ―su madre, con sus dos hermanos menores del brazo, estaba perdiendo la paciencia―. ¿Dónde está Lindsay? Tiene que cuidar a los gemelos. ¡Lindsay! ―gritó, alzando la cabeza. No vio a su hija mayor por ningun parte y suspiró―. Muy bien, muy bien… ―jaló a los gemelos y le indicó a Gemma que los cogiera ella―. Iré a comprar tus libros. ¡No te muevas de aquí!

Gemma, abrumada por el humor de su madre, no discutió. Agarró a los gemelos, que eran como dos pequeños demonios y no los soltó. Ellos no discutieron, porque ya estaban cansados y sólo querían volver a casa a dormir la siesta. Gemma frunció el ceño y se quedó allí, parada afuera de Flourish & Blotts.

Sin embargo, un hombre con una pipa y un gran sombrero llamó su atención, sólo unos pasos más allá. Tiraba las cartas, pero la gente lo ignoraba.

―¿Es la fortuna? ―preguntó Gemma.

―Depende de lo que tú creas ―respondió el hombre―. ¿Tienes un knut?

―No, lo siento.

―Entonces, sólo una carta ―le dijo el hombre, alzando una mano, instándole a que cogiera una.

Ella jaló la mano de uno de los gemelos, sin soltarla, para señalar una de las cartas de en medio y el hombre la volteó.

―¡Qué raro! ―exclamó el hombre, viendo la carta―. ¡No recordaba tener esta! ―Aunque su voz parecía jovial, no sonreía y de hecho, se podía adivinar en su rostro un rictus preocupado.

Gemma se inclinó para ver mejor la carta. Era un conejo blanco con un reloj. Le pareció estúpida. Los conejos blancos no llevaban relojes.

―¿Qué significa? ―preguntó, poniendo cara contrariada. Sólo a ella le salía una carta tan estúpida cuando le leían la fortuna.

―No tengo ni idea ―confesó el hombre, levantando la carta―. ¿Le tienes miedo al Gran Conejo Blanco?

* * *

1989, en otoño

―¿Qué dibujas? ―Estaban en la biblioteca, pero como siempre, Marcus no hacía nada. A veces le contaba a Gemma que todo lo que los profesores enseñaban era inútil, pero ella sólo rodaba los ojos y le preguntaba por qué seguía sacando notas mediocres. Aquel día, mientras ella hacía una redacción para Herbología, él dibujaba.

―Nada, tonterías. ―Marcus intentó tapar el pergamino, pero ella vio algo que le llamó la atención y lo jaló.

―¿Qué se supone que es esto?

―No lo sé, algo que se me ocurrió.

Gemma frunció el ceño, poniendo la yema del dedo sobre el dibujo. Era un conejo blanco. Llevaba un reloj y corría.

―Los conejos no llevan reloj ―puntualizó.

* * *

1992, en otoño

No era una fiesta. Más bien era una reunión clandestina en la habitación de los chicos de cuarto. Adrian le había robado una pipa a su padre y estaban todos probándola. Marcus había convencido a Gemma de que fueran, a pesar de que ellos dos ya estaban en sexto y, como Gemma solía decir, no tenían tiempo para esas tonterías. Terence se había puesto un sombrero enorme y ridículo, declarando que era el Gran Sabio de Timbuktú y que podían preguntarle cualquier cosa. La mayoría de las preguntas eran estúpidas, como si por ejemplo alguna chica de segundo o tercero le haría caso a Montague alguna vez o si Draco Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin o cosas así.

―¡Salud! ―gritó Terence, cuando ya llevaba demasiado hidromiel robado.

Todos alzaron los vasos, pero Gemma se atrevió a preguntar algo más.

―¿Por qué brindamos?

―¡Por el Gran Conejo Blanco!

* * *

1993, en invierno

Odiaba estar allí, con todo el frío que hacía. Había intentado ya con todos los hechizos térmicos que conocía, pero había algo en el lugar que impedía que duraran. El departamento de Misterios de Ministerio le parecía un lugar tétrico, siempre se lo había parecido. Sin embargo, allí estaba, haciendo papeleo. Tenía que estudiar algunos años para convertirse en inefable propiamente dicha, así que no le quedaba más que sentarse atrás de ese escritorio seis horas al día, estudiar todo lo que le pusieron encima, clasificar informes y presentar los exámenes.

Le dio un sorbo al té que tenía sobre la mesa y tomó una carpeta para revisarla. En general, la mitad de los informes eran sobre temas que no le interesaban. Ella quería especializarse en el estudio de las profecías, nada que tuviera que ver con el tiempo ―demasiado complicado― o la muerte ―demasiado tétrico incluso pata ese lugar― o el amor.

Sin embargo, notó que alguien había tallado unas palabras ―al parecer con las uñas―, en la madera de su escritorio.

«Conejo blanco».

* * *

1995, en invierno

Todos tenían que pasar por esa prueba. Acercar la mano al reloj del tiempo y esperar una respuesta. Algunos no las conseguían nunca. Otros la obtenían casi de inmediato. Gemma estuvo exactamente cinco minutos, con la mano extendida, sin llegar a tocar el cristal, cuando se dibujó una imagen y se movió a lo largo de todo el reloj del tiempo.

Un conejo blanco, con traje y reloj, corriendo a lo largo de todo el vidrio.

Gemma frunció el ceño, como siempre que aquella señal aparecía.

―¿Qué significa? ―preguntó.

La inefable que la había llevado hasta allí sólo se encogió de hombros antes de darle una respuesta.

―La arena del tiempo no miente.

* * *

1997, en primavera

Están en El Caldero Chorreante, tomando unos whiskys de fuego. Aquella vez, ha faltado Marcus y Montague. Sólo se presentan Adrian y Terence. No hablan mucho porque el ambiente no se los permite. Las cosas han empezado a ponerse más negras. Terence dice que Miles aún tiene noticias de Hogwarts, por su hermano, y asegura que allí todo está bien. El Ministerio aun resiste, pero Gemma no sabe cuánto tiempo falte para que la guerra estalle.

―¿Brindamos? ―propone Adrian―. Por el presente.

Todos alzan el vaso de whisky de fuego.

―Salud.

Gemma se queda congelada un momento, al notar el título de un cartel que está justo enfrente de ella. Detrás de la barra, donde Tom sirve las copas.

«Sigue al Conejo Blanco».

* * *

1999, en primavera

Al principio, creyó que se iba a especializar en profecías. En casualidades. Sin embargo, se momento, parada frente a aquella puerta, vio atentamente el picaporte. La puerta de la sala del tiempo.

Tenía un conejo blanco grabado.

Ella suspiró y, por primera vez, siguió las instrucciones que había visto desde niña.

«Sigue al Conejo Blanco».

* * *

 _Humpty Dumpty sate [sic] on a wall,_

 _Humpty Dumpty [sic] had a great fall;_

 _Threescore men and threescore more,_

 _Cannot place Humpty dumpty as he was before_

* * *

11 de septiembre de 2004, por la mañana

Desde la batalla que tuvo lugar en el Departamento de Misterios, hacía siete años, nadie sin autorización había robado o vuelto a penetrar el lugar hasta esa mañana. Cuando Gemma llegó, se encontró el desastre servido en su escritorio, con una histérica becaria que juraba que no sabía que había pasado y un guardia frente a la sala del tiempo que nadie había conseguido despertar.

Gemma respiró hondo antes de preguntar qué había pasado, pero la histérica becaria apenas podía explicarse. Le tomó tres tazas de té lograr entender algo.

―Se rompió el huevo del tiempo, ¡roto! ―explicó la becaria antes de echarse a llorar nuevo―. ¡Roto! ¿Y si quieren culparme a mí? Yo fui la última que lo vi bien y juro que no tenía nada. ¡Ni una grieta!

―¿Sólo es eso? ―preguntó Gemma. Aquello podía arreglarse. Tomaría meses, pero podía arreglarse. Desde hacía cuatro años estaban intentando reconstruir los giratiempos que se había roto hacía más o menos nueve años. El huevo del tiempo había nacido para eso.

Si sólo estaba roto… Tomaría meses. Pero podría reconstruirse. Aquel era su más grande proyecto, el que le había ganado una mención de honor cuando la nombraron inefable con todos los derechos y obligaciones que aquello constituía. Era su proyecto.

Sin embargo, Gemma vio sus peores temores cumplirse cuando le becaria negó con la cabeza.

―Se llevaron la arena ―le respondió―. Toda la arena del tiempo.

Se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo, ignorándola y salió de su pequeña oficina, que seguía siendo apenas un escritorio viejo con su silla y las cosas que ella había llevado a lo largo de los años para hacerla más acogedora. Gemma se encontró con la puerta de la sala del tiempo entreabierta y tomó el picaporte. El conejo blanco que la había hecho decantarse por esa especialidad seguía allí, día tras día, pero se había acostumbrado a verlo y apenas si lo notaba.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el desastre.

A un lado de la puerta, como siempre, estaba el reloj de arena que jamás se detenía y en el que Gemma había visto, tiempo atrás, a un conejo blanco correr por el cristal. La campana del tiempo seguía por allí, causando accidentes de vez en cuando y al fondo, donde solían estar todos los giratiempos que se habían roto, estaba el huevo de cristal donde poco a poco habían almacenado la arena. Roto. Sin una pizca de arena, no quedaba ni un solo grano.

―Ah, inefable Farley ―dijo uno de los hombres que estaba al fondo. Eran cuatro inefables revisando aquel estropicio―. Estábamos esperándola.

―La becaria me ha puesto al corriente ―dijo Gemma, notando que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la chica histérica―. ¿Se lo llevaron todo?

El hombre asintió.

―No eran unos ladrones inexpertos. Sabían lo que necesitaban y cómo robarlo ―le dijo―. Estábamos barajando la posibilidad de tener filtraciones.

Gemma hizo un gesto, indicando que comprendía, mirando alrededor. ¿Cómo habían conseguido cargar con toda la arena del tiempo sin que su poder fuera demasiado para ellos? Era obvio que tenían filtraciones. La situación no le gustaba, porque todo aquello retrasaba el trabajo del departamento por semanas, incluía interrogatorios, desmemorizaciones, despidos a los culpables y suspensiones a todos los sospechosos. Gemma, sin embargo, sólo tenía una preocupación.

―¿Podrá retormarse el proyecto? ―preguntó.

―Lo sabremos después de la investigación ―repuso la única mujer que había entre los cuatro inefables, dándose la vuelta. Gemma no tardó en reconocerla: era a jefa del Departamento, Inna Selwyn―. Por el momento, me temo que, como estaba usted a cargo de todo el proyecto, tendrá que esperar en casa hasta que acabe la investigación o la llamemos. Con su suelo completo, por supuesto.

«Por supuesto», se dijo Gemma, «suspendida con sueldo». No podían arriesgarse, pero era la primera vez que le pasaba, con su primer gran proyecto. Todo iba bien hasta ese momento. Todo había ido perfecto. Habían encontrado una veta de arena del tiempo a las afueras de Bristol y habían conseguido llevarla hasta allí, almacenarla para empezar a prepararla para que formara parte de los nuevos giratiempos. Lo habían conseguido todo. Hasta ese momento.

―No hay problema… ―musitó Gemma, pero su cara daba a entender que estaba pensando algo muy diferente. ¿Qué demonios haría en casa, sin nada qué hacer? Aquel trabajo era su vida, la única vida que tenía y conocía.

―Ah, por cierto ―el hombre que había hablado primero le extendió un pedazo de pergamino―, dejaron esto. ¿Le dice algo, inefable Farley?

Gemma lo tomó. En el pedazo de pergamino estaba sólo el sello de un conejo. El conejo blanco.

―No ―respondió.

En realidad, le decía muchas cosas, pero no quería contar la historia del conejo blanco que la había perseguido toda la vida. Había entrado a trabajar al Departamento de Misterios porque no creía en las casualidades y siempre había creído que quizá todo aquello era parte de una profecía. Pero su camino se había cortado cuando había decidido seguir por el camino del estudio del tiempo, siguiendo al conejo blanco que aparecía en todas partes.

―No encontramos rastro de magia en él ―indicó el hombre―; sólo una inscripción en tinta invisible. ―Alzó la varita y pronunció―: _Revelio_.

Gemma contuvo las ganas de sonreía cuando vio la inscripción. Por supuesto. No podía ser otra cosa.

«Sigue al conejo blanco».

―¿Puedo quedármela? ―preguntó, mirando directamente al inefable que se la había pasado. Contestó la mujer.

―No tiene señales de magia y tampoco podemos usarla para rastrear nada ―indicó―. Haga lo que quieras con ella. Por lo demás, asegúrese de tener su escritorio limpio dentro de una hora. Queremos aclarar el asunto lo más rápido posible.

Gemma asintió y volvió a su escritorio. La becaria histérica seguía allí, con una taza de té en las manos. No había tocado nada más.

―¿Todo bien, inefable Farley? ―preguntó.

Gemma negó.

―Suspendida con paga, era mi proyecto ―respondió ella.

―Lo siento mucho…

A Gemma no le había mucha gracia tampoco. Eso podía bastar para hundir toda su carrera en un departamento como aquel, que era casi independiente al resto el ministerio y que ni siquiera permitiría que los aurores fueron a meter sus investigadoras narices en las salas ―la única vez que aquello había pasado, Gemma aún era una becaria―. Tenían sus propias medidas de seguridad y sus propias maneras de protegerse, casi siempre.

―No importa ―dijo ella―. ¿Cómo te llamabas? Lo siento… ―se excusó―, la confusión…

―Ashley ―se apresuró a responder la chica―. Ashley Jones.

Gemma suspiró, sacando una caja de uno de los estantes que había puesto en su oficina para empezar a guardar todo aquello que podría llevarse.

―Buena suerte, Ashley Jones ―le dijo a la becaria. Si era cierto que era la última persona que la había visto el huevo en buen estado, la iba a necesitar.

* * *

11 de septiembre de 2004, por la noche

―¿Mal día? ―preguntó Adrian, subiendo la ceja, después de servirle el segundo vaso de whisky de fuego.

Gemma estaba sentada en el sillón de Adrian Pucey, en una casa demasiado grande para una persona sola. Aquello y una cantidad nada deplorable de galeones era lo único que sus padres le habían dejado al morir. Era hijo único, mimado y Gemma tenía la firme creencia de que no hacía nada por la vida, más que malgastar el dinero de sus padres.

―¿Y tú que crees? ―inquirió ella, a modo de respuesta―. Un desastre.

―Podrías contarme.

―Trabajo en el Departamento de Misterios, Adrian ―dijo Gemma, dándole un trago al whisky de fuego―. No puedo contarte nada. Y estoy suspendida.

―¡Suspendida! ―interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos―. Vaya, la prefecta perfecta de Farley está suspendida. Sus-pen-di-da. ―La voz de Terence Higgs remarcó la palabra, haciendo un énfasis especial.

Gemma se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un joven rubio, que aún tenía cierto aspecto adolescente. Estaba en pijama, llevaba un vaso en la mano y los pies descalzos.

―¿Sigues viviendo aquí? ―le preguntó Gemma, antes incluso de saludarlo.

―Por supuesto ―respondió él―. ¿Me van a invitar whisky?

Adrian estiró la botella, pasándoselo y él se sentó al lado de Gemma.

―Ustedes dos son unos buenos para nada ―comentó ella.

Lo eran. Mientras que Adrian podía permitirse ser un holgazán y no trabajar, al menos hasta que se le acabara la fortuna, Terence era un holgazán por vocación. Su familia ―con dos hijos más― lo había perdido todo después de la guerra. Su hermano mayor había optado por volverse responsable y había encontrado un trabajo. Su hermana menor estaba dispuesta a cazar a un heredero aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. Terence, por otro lado, vivía con Adrian, igual que un parásito. A Adrian, que era su mejor amigo, no le molestaba en lo más absoluto.

―No nos estresamos, Gemma ―dijo Adrian―. Yo sí puedo contarte mi día. ―Le guiñó un ojo―. Terence y yo fuimos a una fiesta de compromiso. No asistió ninguno de los prometidos.

Claro, ellos sí que tenían tiempo de tener vida social. Ella no. Ella pasaba todo el tiempo en el ministerio, para relajarse alguno de los raros días libres que tenía en casa de Adrian o en el Caldero Chorreante.

―¿De quién era la fiesta?

―A qué no adivinas… ―la picó Terence.

―No tengo ni idea ―respondió ella, dándole otro trago al whisky de fuego. Estaba muy poco enterada de los chismes sociales en esa época.

―Flint.

―¿De Marcus? ―Gemma abrió mucho los ojos.

―Sí, Marcus Flint. Se negó a ir, al parecer. Tiene treinta años y sus padres aún le consiguen novia… ―Adrian negó con la cabeza―. Aunque más bien, lo que los padres quieren es la herencia de la novia, ¿eh? ¿La conoces? MacDougal.

―Tampoco tengo idea.

Gemma estaba frunciendo el ceño. Marcus y ella se mandaban cartas muy seguido y él no había mencionado que sus padres estuvieran presionando para que consiguiera esposa. A Gemma los padres de Marcus nunca le habían gustado en lo más absoluto, pues le parecían de aquellas personas que querían aparentar tener una fortuna de galeones guardada en Gringotts y en realidad sufrían para llegar a fin de mes. Así que Marcus se iba a casar ―no importaba lo en contra que estuviera de la idea al principio, sus padres siempre se las arreglaban para convencerlo― y ella no tenía ni idea. ¿No se suponía que era su mejor amigo?

―Si no quitas esa cara, empezaremos a pensar que estamos en un funeral, Farley ―le dijo Adrian.

―Ya, lo siento ―puso el vaso en la mesa―. Sólo tengo que ir al baño.

No estaba tan contrariada por el hecho de que a Marcus lo hubieran prometido con una bruja como si estuvieran dos siglos atrás, era el hecho de darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba con sus amigos. El trabajo la había estado consumiendo al menos los últimos dos años y apenas si había tenido tiempo de ponerse al corriente con todo. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de nada.

Al llegar al baño y darle la vuelta a la llave, sin embargo algo la hizo congelarse. Atrás de ella, en el espejo, podía ver palabras escritas en pintura blanca. Cuando se dio la vuelta, no supo si reír o suspirar con hastío. Conocía perfectamente esas palabras.

«Conejo Blanco».

―¡Adrian! ¡Terence! ―gritó.

No tardaron ni dos segundos en aparecer, al parecer, alertados por el tono alarmado en la voz de Gemma. Cuando llegaron, ella les señaló el letrero.

―¿Alguno de ustedes pintó eso? ―preguntó.

Los dos negaron.

―A la mejor… ―empezó Adrian.

―… en la última fiesta ―aventuró Terence―. Quizá…

―Algún borracho o algo…

―Esas palabras ―musitó Gemma―. Me siguen desde niña.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Adrian.

―¿Creen en las coincidencias, chicos?

* * *

24 de septiembre de 2004, por la tarde

Como Gemma no estaba trabajando ―y recibía sueldo completo― Adrian y Terence parecían creer que podían acampar en su casa cuando quisieran. Gemma, que no estaba acostumbrada a verlos tan seguido, al principio los recibió amablemente, aunque con un poco de reserva y después cada vez que aparecían por la chimenea simplemente quería echarlos tan pronto como pudiera. Pero Adrian y Terence, dos años menores que ella y visiblemente más inmaduros, no entendían que Gemma, a veces, quería un poco de tranquilidad, y no que dejaran todo lleno de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

―¡Gemma! ¿Tienes hidromiel? ―preguntó Adrian, a gritos, desde la sala, mientras Gemma y Terence estaban metidos en la cocina.

Ella se asomó por la puerta.

―Al contrario de lo que crees, no soy una alcohólica, Pucey ―le dijo y después se volvió hacia Terence―: ¿Ya acabaste de limpiar el estropicio? Si querían tarta al menos podían haber preguntado cómo se hacía. Aquí no hay elfos domésticos.

―Tampoco en casa ―respondió Terence.

―¿Ya no? ―Gemma se sorprendió―. Creí que el viejo aquel que tenían sería fiel hasta la muerte.

―No podíamos mantenerlo… ―Terence bajó la mirada, esperando que Gemma lo mirara con esa expresión de «te lo dije» que sabía poner perfectamente.

―Así que por fin están quebrando y dándose cuenta del desastre a su espalda ―le dijo ella, recargándose en la pared de la cocina―. Justo cuando empieza a ser demasiado tarde.

―Adrian siempre dijo que esa mirada de superioridad era lo primero que enseñaban a hacer a los inefables. ―Terence señaló los ojos de Gemma―. No sé qué vamos a hacer.

―Sabes que tienen que hacer, Terence ―le dijo ella―. Tú y Adrian lo saben perfectamente.

Ninguno de los dos había nacido en familias en las cuales fuera necesario trabajar para mantenerse. Los Higgs y los Pucey vivían de algunas rentas que tenían, y, aunque no era ricos, tampoco llevaban una mala vida. Terence lo había perdido todo tras la guerra y Adrian había ido gastando todo, poco a poco, dilapidando toda su herencia. Ahora, que se encontraban casi en bancarrota, Gemma sabía que la idea de trabajar no le agradaba a ninguno de los dos. En la casa de los Farley, en cambio, las cosas nunca habían sido demasiado fáciles. Habían sido cuatro y estaba claro que la herencia, dividida en cuatro, no los iba a dejar ricos para toda la vida. Lindsay se había casado dos años atrás con un mago irlandés al que no le iba mal. Los gemelos tenían una tienda y ella era inefable. Trabajar nunca había sido un problema.

―Lo sé ―asintió Terence.

―Entonces bájate un poquito el orgullo y busca trabajo ―le dijo Gemma antes de volver a la sala―. ¿Vas a seguir bebiendo o tu visita tiene otro propósito?

―Gemma, a veces eres una amargada ―le respondió Adrian.

Gemma Farley, en vez de eso, se preguntaba por qué siempre conseguía como amigos a un montón de vagos buenos para nada. A veces, incluso, un poco borrachos. Iba a replicar cuando sonó el timbre y en vez de seguir la discusión se quedó con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió hasta el recibidor.

No había nadie detrás de la puerta, pero habían metido un pergamino por el buzón. Gemma medio frunció el ceño y se agachó para recogerlo. Era una hoja arrancada de algún libro que nunca había visto. Tenía escrito un poema incomprensible y una nota escrita con tinta color azul.

«El Conejo Blanco está en la tumba del dragón».

Volvió a la sala aun mirando el papel.

―El Conejo Blanco está en la tumba del dragón… ―repitió para sí. Adrian se le quedó viendo con la mención al Conejo Blanco.

―¿Otra vez eso? ―le preguntó.

―Desde siempre ―respondió ella. Ya no le extrañaba. El Conejo Blanco siempre aparecía en su vida, desde aquella vez en que estaba sentada al lado de su hermana, preguntándose que tendría de divertido un libro sin ilustraciones.

―No mencionaste que pasara de manera tan frecuente ―comentó Adrian―. ¿Y qué significa lo del Dragón?

―No sé, es… sólo es un poema. Incomprensible.

Se lo pasó, para que lo viera. Adrian sólo puso una mueca confusa antes de pasárselo a Terence, que había extendido la mano, con una expresión de curiosidad pintada en la cara. Se quedó leyendo durante unos minutos, hasta que su rostro de iluminó.

―Ávalon ―dijo, simplemente―. Ávalon.

―¿Ávalon? ―preguntó Gemma, sin entender a qué se refería.

―La isla ―explicó él. Por supuesto que lo sabían. La isla más mágica de todo Reino Unido, inaccesible para cualquiera que no tuviera magia y sólo conocida por los muggles a través de la leyenda de Arturo―. A eso se refiere.

―¿Cómo demonios lo sabes? ―preguntó Adrian.

―El poema. Es un poema de algún libro muggle, pero el muggle no estaba completamente loco… ―dijo él―. Menciona a Jabberwocky. Un dragón. Enterrado para siempre en el Ávalon.

* * *

 _And as in uffish thought he stood,_

 _The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_

 _Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_

 _And burbled as it came!_

* * *

28 de septiembre de 2004, casi al anochecer

Gemma no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer. Adrian y Terence habían tenido algo que ver, pero al final, había sido Marcus quien finalmente había logrado que ella aceptara. Caminando en aquel campo abierto, Gemma se lamentó no tener a alguien más sensato entre sus amistades. Marcus nunca había sido el chico del cerebro, lo único que le apasionaba y se le daba realmente bien era el Quidditch ―y a eso había acabado dedicándose, finalmente―, mientras que según Gemma, Adrian y Terence eran unos buenos para nada. Lo consideraba una lástima porque tenían cerebro como para no acabar en bancarrota.

Pero ahí estaba, en la isla más mágica de todo el continente. Ávalon. Para los muggles, era sólo una leyenda, donde estaba enterrado Arturo que, con el paso del tiempo se había convertido también en material de cuentos, únicamente. Sin embargo, no se dirigían a la tumba de Arturo, visitada por turistas mágicos casi todo el año, que aspiraban a ver a Excalibur. Se dirigían a un monumento mucho más reciente: la torre del dragón, allí donde, más o menos trescientos años atrás, habían enterrado a uno de los dragones más peligrosos que había visto Inglaterra.

―Sigo sin entender como aparece en un libro _muggle_ ―comentó Adrian, que iba hasta el final―. Un libro muggle, que además, ni siquiera habla del Ávalon.

Esa era la cantaleta que tenía desde que Terence les había dicho lo que sabía del poema y, para ese momento, Gemma había dejado de prestarles atención. Estaba mucho más preocupada por su trabajo y la arena del tiempo. Habían pasado las semanas y no se acababa de creer que el proyecto al que había dedicado todos los años desde que se había convertido en inefable se hubiera desmoronado. La habían llamado un par de veces, para asegurarse de que no tenía nada qué ver; incluso le habían asegurado que su trabajo no corría peligro y que en cuanto hubieran dado carpetazo, podría volver al trabajo. Sin embargo, nada le aseguraba que retomarían el proyecto ―costaba demasiados recursos, demasiado tiempo y nunca había sido nada prioritario dentro del Departamento―. El trabajo, en ese momento, perdería el sentido.

―Muchas cosas mágicas aparecen entre las leyendas y los mitos _muggles_ ―le explicó Terence―. A veces son más listos de lo que parece.

―En ese libro había un huevo parlante, Terence ―espetó Adrian―. No me parecen demasiado inteligentes.

―¿Exceso de imaginación? ―sugirió Marcus.

A Gemma, el libro ni siquiera le había preocupado. Sólo estaba allí por la cadena de casualidades del conejo blanco. Lo había visto desde niña y había aprendido a no darle demasiada importancia. Sin embargo, parecía que la imagen del conejo y las palabras la perseguían allí a donde fueran. ¿Por qué se habían mezclado con el asunto del robo?

―Es sólo estúpido ―respondió Adrian―. Un huevo parlante. Siempre he dicho que los muggles no son inteligentes.

―El padre de tu novia es uno ―intervino Terence.

―Eso fue un golpe bajo ―repuso Adrian.

―¿Tienes novia? ―preguntó Gemma. No había oído nada del asunto y tenía curiosidad. Distraerse nunca iba mal.

―No es mi novia.

―Pero está loco por ella. ―Terence sólo metió cizaña.

―Sólo ha salido dos veces con ella ―contó Marcus―. Aún no hay nada oficial.

―Gracias, Marcus, Terence, no sabía que Gemma necesitaba tantos detalles de mi vida privada ―cortó Adrian―. Es Tracey Davis ―dijo él.

―Ah ―repuso ella, sin más interés―. ¿Y piensas conseguir trabajo?

―No sé qué tiene eso que ver.

―Bueno, si va a ser tu novia, ¿planeas decirle que vas corriendo a la bancarrota? ―preguntó Gemma.

―Ah. Terence te dijo.

Adrian se quedó callado, muy callado. Gemma interpretó aquel silencio como un «todavía no tengo trabajo» de Adrian. No insistió más porque no le parecía ni el tiempo ni el lugar ni nada. Tampoco le había preguntado demasiadas cosas a Marcus sobre la boda, porque él procuraba evitar el tema cada que salía en la conversación.

―¡Ey! ―Terence se adelantó corriendo, con una sonrisa en la cara―. ¡Allí está! La tumba del dragón. ―Parecía increíblemente satisfecho de sí mismo.

Adrian alzó la cabeza para ver el lugar y pegó un resoplido. Marcus se quedó un poco atrás y Gemma fue la primera en alcanzar a Terence. Frente a ellos, se alzaban lo que parecían ser las escaleras de lo que antaño había sido una torre. De la torre no quedaba nada más que las escaleras y algunos ladrillos, pero Gemma alcanzó a ver unas segundas escaleras, que iban hacia abajo, subterráneas.

―¿Eso es la tumba? ―Adrian parecía profundamente decepcionado.

―¿Qué esperabas? ¿Algo parecido a la tumba de Arturo? ―preguntó Terence―. Este es un dragón que ni siquiera es recordado. El Jabberwocky, último de su especie, terror de los cielos, únicamente presente en un libro muggle.

* * *

29 de septiembre de 2004, por la mañana

Habían descansado toda la noche, porque Marcus se había negado a internarse en una tumba por la noche. Así que habían montado la tienda de campaña que Flint había llevado y habían pasado la noche allí ―donde Gemma, por supuesto, se había guardado todo comentario sobre la higiene personal de los chicos―. Por la mañana simplemente habían recogido todo y se habían decidido a bajar.

―¡ _Lumos Maxima_! ―exclamó Adrian. Ya llevaban casi veinte minutos allí y no veían el final de las escaleras―. Esto cada vez se hace más oscuro.

―No debe quedar mucho ―dijo Gemma―. Ya bajamos bastante.

―Sí, no debe quedar mucho ―coincidió Marcus, pero su comentario más bien sonó como si se estuviera auto convenciendo de eso.

Siguieron bajando, en silencio, porque habían agotado todo tema de conversación la noche anterior. Además, Gemma estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Odiaba las casualidades y estaba resultado que su vida era sólo la sucesión de un montón de ellas. El conejo blanco, una y otra vez. Y ella siempre ignorándolo, persiguiéndolo o intentando encontrarle sentido. No había logrado nada de eso.

Súbitamente, se oyó un ruido, como si algo se rompiera. Marcus fue el primero en reaccionar.

―¿Qué demonios fue eso?

―No sé… ―Terence no parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

Se volvió a oír.

―¡Corran! ―gritó Marcus.

Gemma no prestó atención a nada más, más que al sonido de sus pasos, bajando tan rápido como podían en las escaleras durante los siguientes segundos. Era la primera y fácilmente asumió que todo el mundo la seguía, así que cuando la escalera tuvo una bifurcación, a modo de reflejo tomó el camino de la izquierda. No notó el silencio detrás de ella hasta que se topó con una puerta. Una puerta grande, de madera, con una figura pintada y grabada en ella.

«Por supuesto», se dijo, sin poder creerlo.

Un gran conejo blanco.

Entonces, se volvió para ver si los demás llegaban, pero se encontró sola.

―¿Adrian? ―preguntó. No hubo ninguna respuesta―. ¡¿Terence?! ―lo intentó más fuerte, pero tampoco recibió respuesta―. ¿Marcus? ―Sólo el silencio.

«Maldita sea, se fueron por el otro corredor», pensó. Torció la boca pensando qué hacer. Lo más sensato era ir a buscarlos, pues ella era la que había acabado sola y, por más inofensivo que Terence asegurara que era el lugar no le gustaba estar sola. Por otro lado…

―Qué demonios ―dijo y empujó la puerta, que se abrió sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Del otro lado había una habitación grande, cuadrada, iluminada por antorchas pegadas a las paredes de fuego eterno. Las paredes estaban grabadas y, por lo poco que Gemma pudo ver, se dio cuenta de que era la historia del dragón. Sin embargo, lo que captó su atención más rápido estaba en el centro: un receptáculo de cristal que parecía demasiado limpio y demasiado reciente para pertenecer al mobiliario permanente de la habitación. Y dentro del receptáculo, algo que conocía perfectamente. La arena del tiempo.

Empezó a caminar hacia allá cuando oyó una voz.

―¡No se acerque!

Era la voz de un hombre, ajada, de un viejo. Al fondo, una figura encapuchada alzaba la varita. Gemma hizo lo mismo. Se defendería si era necesario.

―¡No de ni un paso más! ―le volvió a ordenar el hombre.

Ella frunció el ceño.

―Arena del tiempo ―dijo―. Tiene arena del tiempo.

El hombre no parecía esperar aquello.

―¿La conoces? ―preguntó.

«Bien», se dijo Gemma, «puedo distraerlo». Bastaba sólo con hacer preguntas, hablar. Si notaba que el peligro aumentaba, siempre podía salir corriendo porque tenía la puerta detrás de ella.

―La robaron ―dijo ella―. ¿Por qué?

Sabía que esa era la arena del tiempo robada. No había vetas tan grandes de aquel material en el mundo y, además, cambiaba cuando la preparaban para meterla en los giratiempos. El tiempo de un giratiempo era un tiempo cíclico, una paradoja repetida una y otra vez, sin principio, ni fin. Pues nadie podía regresar el tiempo a menos de que ya lo hubiera regresado antes. Era la única manera segura de moverse a través de él. La arena era diferente.

―Eres una intrusa, no tengo por qué decirte nada ―respondió el hombre.

―Oh, Thorfinn, tan… desconfiado siempre ―dijo una voz a su espalda. La voz de un hombre mucho más joven. Gemma conocía esa voz, estaba segura―. Ella podría ayudarnos con el final. Ella podría ayudarnos con nuestro problema. ¿No la reconoces? Gemma Farley, la directora del proyecto original.

¿Por qué no podía situar aquella voz? Sólo podía ver a una segunda figura encapuchada y aquello le resultaba frustrante.

―No los ayudaré ―repuso ella.

―¿Tan pronto dices que no? ―repuso la voz más joven―. Ni siquiera sabes cuál es el problema. ¡Lo tenemos todo! ¡Todo! Y aun así no funciona. ―La figura empezó a caminar hacia donde ella estaba, rodeando el receptáculo―. Un lugar cargado de magia, como el Ávalon. No es la tumba de Arturo, donde está Excalibur pero un dragón como este… enterrado. El poder que podría proporcionar en las manos adecuadas es casi infinito. ―Al hombre parecía no preocuparle demasiado que Gemma le apuntara con la varita―. La arena del tiempo, para cambiar el pasado. ¡Y aun así no funciona! ¡¿Por qué no funciona?!

Gemma seguía sin reconocer la voz, pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando el hombre dijo «cambiar el pasado». Ya había supuesto que no eran idiotas comunes, pues sabían que lo que tenían allí era arena del tiempo, pero no creía que fueran lo suficientemente listos como para si quiera acercarse a una manera con la cual cambiar el pasado.

―¿Qué quieren cambiar? ―preguntó, intentando ganar tiempo.

―El pasado, hace seis años… ¡cambiar el resultado de la guerra! ―respondió el hombre―. ¿Por qué no funciona? ―volvió a insistir.

«Revelas demasiado fácil los secretos», pensó Gemma, dirigiéndose mentalmente al hombre. Repasó con la mirada todo lo que estaba allí. Sabía cómo se comportaba el tiempo, era caprichoso y los magos habían acabado por domarlo sólo un poco. Gemma sabía que nadie, nunca, lograría entender todos sus misterios. Pero allí estaban, simples magos, intentando alterar todo el curso de la historia, cambiar el pasado, la guerra. Darle el triunfo a un psicópata.

Y mientras veía todo aquel diseño, lo descubrió. Tenían a una fuente de poder: lo que quedaba del dragón; también tenían la arena del tiempo, ingrediente crucial en aquello que querían realizar. Y sin embargo, faltaba algo. Lo más importante.

Dio dos pasos hacia el receptáculo.

―¡Ni un paso más! ―repitió el viejo.

―Sé que falta ―dijo Gemma, escondiendo perfectamente bien sus emociones―. Puedo ayudar.

Siguió caminando hasta alcanzar el receptáculo. Había una capa de vidrio por encima, no tan gruesa como el resto, que impedía que la arena se escapara. Analizó todo con una mirada.

―¿Y bien? ―la instó el hombre más joven, sin quitarse la capucha―. ¿Lo sabes?

―¿Cambiarás el resultado de la guerra? ―preguntó ella―. ¿Le darás el triunfo al Señor Tenebroso?

―Le daré el triunfo a quien no se alía con traidores ―respondió.

―Lo que pensaba ―respondió Gemma―. Te falta un canalizador ―le dijo―. Sin uno, jamás conseguirás que esto funcione.

―¿Canalizador?

―Hay una razón por la cual la arena del tiempo siempre debe estar aislada, una razón por la cual nunca debes acercarte a un metro de diámetro de ella, una razón por la cual en el Departamento la manteníamos en un huevo ―empezó a hablar Gemma.

―Te mata ―fue lo que dijo el hombre más viejo.

―No ―contradijo Gemma―. Te vuelve un canalizador ―corrigió y apuntó con la varita a la tapa del receptáculo―. ¡ _Diffinido_!

La arena empezó a arremolinarse a su alrededor, dorada, luminosa, a alimentarse de su magia y su energía, a fundirse con ella. Nadie había absorbido nunca tanta y Gemma no sabía lo que pasaría pero conocía la teoría. Podía desaparecer líneas temporales enteras en menos de un segundo, podía evitar que aquellos hombres llegaran allí sólo concentrándose y dejando que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo. Cambió las líneas temporales y descubrió por qué reconocía la voz ―la había oído, una y otra vez, en el Departamento de Misterios―. Cambio la historia sólo lo justo.

El tiempo no era causa-efecto, nunca lo sería; el tiempo, en aquellas circunstancias, era caprichoso, podía cambiar y retraerse.

Gemma, abrumada por todo su poder, se desmayó.

* * *

Poco más tarde

―¡Gemma!

El grito la despertó de un golpe y al abrir los ojos se encontró con tres caras mirándola atentamente: Adrian, Terence y Marcus.

―Te perdimos, no sabíamos cómo y tuvimos que venir a buscarte y… ―Marcus hablaba demasiado rápido, pero Gemma alzó una mano, para callarlo.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Adrian―. ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

―Salve al mundo ―respondió Gemma. No tenía aliento. Sentía a la arena del tiempo aun moviéndose dentro de ella, apropiándose de ella―. La guerra. Querían cambiar… Querían revivirlo ―explicó―. A él. El Señor Tenebroso.

«Salvé al mundo», se dijo para sí. En cinco minutos. O menos. Todo un récord.

―¿Qué? ―Terence frunció el ceño.

―Parece que delira ―opinó Marcus.

Gemma volvió a sentir el poder de la arena del tiempo dentro de ella. Iba a causar una explosión mágica que podía alterarlo todo y no sabía cómo detenerlo. No tenía caso haber salvado al mundo y haber cambiado las líneas temporales de los hombres que tenían el plan para nada. Una explosión mágica que involucrara arena del tiempo sería increíblemente peligrosa.

Tenía que haber alguna manera de cambiarlo. Algún cambio pequeño ―o cambios pequeños― en el tiempo que no alteraran el curso. Tenía que haber alguna manera.

Hasta que de pronto, lo comprendió.

―Soy yo. El conejo blanco. Todas esas señales. Fui… Seré yo ―contó.

―¿Qué? ―Terence se le quedó mirando, como si estuviera loca.

―Seré yo, para asegurarme de estar aquí en el momento exacto, en el segundo exacto. Para asegurarme de llegar aquí ―contó. Casi había perdido todo el aliento―. ¡CORRAN! ―les gritó, en un arrebato.

―No podemos dejarte ―espetó Marcus.

―Tienes qué. Todo explotará… la arena del tiempo dentro de mí causará una explosión ―dijo ella―. Tienes que salvarte. ¡CORRAN! ¡AHORA!

Ella cerró los ojos, para no verlos partir.

―Gemma… ―Fue la voz de Adrian.

―Ahora ―insistió ella.

Y después de eso, solamente oyó pasos que se alejaban.

Lo había entendido. Era ella. Todas las señales del conejo blanco eran su obra, cambios pequeños en el tiempo alrededor de ella, para asegurarse de haber llegar allí. Una paradoja sin principio ni fin. Una ruta que, desde niña, habría de seguir, porque, aunque nadie fuera a recordarlo o a entenderlo, ella había salvado a todos. Y no habría salvado a nadie de no ser por la ruta que estaba a punto de trazarse en ese momento, las cuidadosas instrucciones que estaba a punto de pintar en su pasado, instrucciones que ella ya conocía.

«Sigue al Gran Conejo Blanco, Gemma Farley», pensó, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir el poder del tiempo de nuevo dentro de ella.

Y después, todo explotó.

* * *

 _Estamos bien. Lo juro, Gemma. Han pasado cinco años. Juro que estamos bien. Adrian sigue con Tracey Davis. No se casarán nunca, pero ya no está en la ruina. ¿Sabías que narra partidos de Quidditch? Yo estoy bien. Me casé con la antigua prometida de Marcus. Manejamos sus rentas, nos va bien. Tengo un hijo (viene un segundo un camino, si es niña, lo nombraré en tu honor). Marcus sigue en el Quidditch, más rico que nunca (también más solo); fue quien me convenció de venir. De dejarte esta nota al pie de los escombros de la tumba._

 _En realidad, no sabemos si moriste, o sigues allí. En alguna parte. En el aire. No sabemos qué hiciste, y creo que nunca vamos a terminar de comprenderlo. Pero estamos bien. Lo hicimos en tu honor. Juro por el alma de mi madre que dejamos de ser unos buenos para nada en tu honor._

 _Terence Higgs._

 _4 de mayo de 2009_

* * *

 **6417 palabras con todo y los separadores, los pedazos de poemas, las cartas del final y el diálogo del Sombrerero Loco de Alice Madness Returns del principio. Esto me salió pero justo. Justito.**

 **No sólo usé la frase de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, de Lewis Carroll, sino que acabé usando elementos y detalles del libro. Aquí nada tiene que ver con Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, porque el País de las Maravillas no existe, pero hay un Conejo Blanco y un dragón muerto, y un huevo roto. Además usé el Ávalon, de la mitología celta, que está demasiado presente en la historia Artúrica. Rowling la usó cagándose en ella con todo eso de los tiempos, así que yo hice lo mismo. ¿Por qué no? El Ávalon es un sitio demasiado grande y bien puede tener una tumba de un dragón.**

 **Todas las cosas que digo sobre el tiempo están basadas en todo lo que he leído de paradojas temporales en mi vida, con influencias de Volver al Futuro, Doctor Who y cuanta película, serie o libre haya visto yo con viajes en el tiempo. No intenten encontrarle sentido, les dará dolor de cabeza.**

 **También me inventé casi enterito el Departamento de Misterios, porque no sabemos demasiado sobre él, sólo que todos los giratiempos se rompieron y lo que dice Pottermore sobre viajar en el tiempo ―que usé o ignoré a mi conveniencia―. Pueden intentar encontrarle sentido, no me hago cargo de las migrañas.**

 **También, la escribí porque después de hacer de Adrian un idiota, de Gemma una sádica y de Terence un pendejo en Acónito y Verbena, creo que les debía una historia donde fueran mejores versiones de sí mismos. No sé si lo logré, porque tenemos a Gemma seria y adicta al trabajo, Adrian y Terence buenos para nada y Marcus… pues Marcus. En fin. El relato evidentemente no entra en mi headcanon.**

 **Gracias por leer y, si leyeron la nota completa, por llegar hasta aquí.**

* * *

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 16 de septiembre de 2015_

 _(viva México_ _cabrones_ _)_


End file.
